Digital imaging methods have now become common practice in medical diagnostics. Methods of this type have been used for years, e.g. in computer tomography, for magnetic resonance examinations, ultrasound examinations and for nuclear medical methods.
The publication WO 2004/095069 A1 discloses a detector element for the combined detection of x-rays and gamma radiation. This detector element has a converter, which generates a charge signal as a function of incident x-ray or gamma quanta. In an evaluation device which is arranged downstream, the charge signal is amplified and evaluated on two different branches, with the first branch comprising an individual pulse analyzer in order to determine information for a PET (Positron Emission Tomography) and the second branch comprising a pulse sequence analyzer in order to determine information for a CT (computer tomography).